Measuring devices often need to be removably attached to fixed objects, where they can be placed closer to the measurement target in order to acquire accurate measurements while still allowing disposability of the instrument or recalibration of the instrument. For example, bakers use thermometer mounting devices, which removably attach to an oven rack, to ensure the oven is accurately heating to the temperature determined by the external temperature dial; however, the instrument may need to be moved within the oven or replaced occasionally.
For such instruments to be most effective, they must be viewable from a small window in the oven door. Fixed, immovable instruments may often be blocked by pans or the like. Frequent adjusting of the cooking racks may also create issues for viewing a fixed instrument.
In addition, for food quality control purposes, commercial refrigeration units or warming/cooling chambers, such as commonly used in restaurants and food storage facilities, often require monitoring of parameters to ensure that the ambient of the unit or chamber is within acceptable parameters. These commercial units and chambers often have wire rack shelving or an equivalent surface within which because of the uneven-ness of the surfaces, do not provide the best placement of prior art instruments.
The device of the present application solves these and other problems of prior art instrument stands used in the industry. An instrument stand which is readily viewable, movable and detachable from within a controlled environment, such as an oven or freezer, is disclosed herein.